Fantastic People and How to Help Them
by BeeBee18
Summary: What if Newt found Credence in the train station before Graves/Grindelwald got there? Not slash. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi everyone! Here is a FBAWTFT story for you! Not slash.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter-related material.

"Credence, can I come over to you?" No response. "Can I come over there?" Newt tried again. A tiny nod answered him. The kind that if you blink you miss it, and Newt almost did, but he saw it just on time. He began to slowly walk across the train track, not wanting to advance too quickly on Credence. Finally he reached the other side of the side of the track and crouched beside Credence, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Hello. I'm Newt. I'm a friend of Tina's." Newt noticed that the boy had begun to calm down slightly as soon as he began speaking, but was still shaking hard and crying.

"No one's going to hurt you anymore. Don't worry. Tina and I are going to take care of you. We're not going to let anyone hurt you anymore," Newt repeated, speaking soothingly. He sat down beside Credence and was pleasantly surprised when Credence leaned against him, glad that the boy trusted him. Newt smiled and hugged the boy close. Suddenly, Newt heard frantic footsteps and felt Credence tense in his arms.

"Newt?" came Tina's frightened voice.

"I'm over here, Tina! I'm with Credence," he called.

"Don't worry," he added to Credence, "it's just Tina."

Credence nodded and began to relax again as Tina came over.

"Hey," Tina breathed, placing a hand for a moment on Newt's shoulder. Then she dropped to her knees beside them. "Hello, Credence. How are you doing?"

Credence did not respond.

"Can I hug you?" Tina asked the boy quietly, opening her arms.

Newt loosened his hold on Credence, but the boy turned his head away from Tina and began to shake uncontrollably once again. Alarmed, Newt tightened his arms around the boy.

"Credence. Credence, listen to me." Newt spoke in a low, soft voice, the kind he used when he was soothing an injured creature. "Hey, hey. Nobody's going to hurt you anymore, alright?"

Tears came to Newt's eyes for a moment as he realized how much Credence must have been hurt to be this afraid.

"Listen to me, Credence," Newt repeated. "I want you to try and take a deep breath. Alright? Just one. No one's going to hurt you. Come, I'll do it with you. Just one deep breath."

Slowly, Credence, with the encouragement of Newt, drew in a long breath and let it out.

"Good, good," said Newt. "Now, do you think we can try another way?"

Once again, Credence took a deep breath.

"You're doing wonderfully."

Credence continued to breath deeply and relax in Newt's arms.

"Now, Credence, do you think Tina could give you a hug?"

Credence gave a tiny nod and Newt let go of him. The boy immediately felt himself enveloped in a tight, warm hug.

"I've got you, Credence. I'm going to protect you," Tina whispered.

Newt could hear the emotion in her voice, so he quickly stood, so as not to embarrass her.

"Where are Queenie and Jacob?" he asked. "And where's MACUSA?"

"Outside," Tina said shortly, not taking her eyes off of Credence.

"Alright. I'll be back in a few minutes for you two." Newt squeezed Tina's shoulder gently as he walked past her, then hurried up the stairs into the street.

Outside, a strange scene greeted him. No-Majs outside the protective barrier that had been put up were yelling at the wizards within, demanding an explanation of what was going on. Inside the barrier, a sobbing Queenie appeared to be pleading with Madam Picquery, while Jacob stood behind her looking uncomfortable.

Newt went over to his friends. "What's going on here?"

"Queenie's tryin' to convince Madam Picquery not to Obliviate me. It doesn't look like it's going so well," Jacob said in a low voice to his friend.

"Ah. I see. Well, then." Newt sounded uncomfortable. He desperately wanted to keep all of his three only friends, but it didn't sound like this was going to be possible. Of Jacob was Obliviated, he would not remember Newt, Queenie, or Tina, and the three would lose a close friend.

Newt turned his attention back to what was happening around as Madam Picquery began to speak.

"Miss Goldstein, I understand that you have become good friends, but you know the law. If we have to restrain you in order to Obliviate the No-Maj, we will do so. Now please step back and this a bit easier for everyone."

"Why does it matter?" Queenie sobbed. "The whole city has seen it anyway!"

"Yes, that could pose a problem. We will not be able to Obliviate an entire city."

"Well, actually, ma'am," Newt broke in, "there is a way. And I'd be willing to give it to you if you allow Mr. Kowalski to stay with us."

Picquery thought about the proposal for a moment. "Fair enough. But Mr. Kowalski must promise to never tell anyone of this outside the Wizarding World."

Jacob nodded quickly. "Oh, yes. I promise."

"Good. Now, Mr. Scamander, I believe you said you have a way of Obliviating the entire city?"

"Yes." Newt was suddenly nervous. Would Frank be alright, flying all the way to Arizona by himself? But suddenly, another voice whispered inside him, 'Yes. He'll be all right. And now, two good things will come out of your trip to America.' Newt placed his case on the ground, then opened it and called for everyone to step back. "Come on, Frank," he called into the case.

The thunderbird zoomed out of the case, hovering above Newt for a few seconds before coming to land in front of him.

"I was intending to wait until we got to Arizona," Newt told the bird. " but I guess now's a good time too. You'll be alright, won't you?"

The thunderbird made a purring-like sound from the back of his throat. Newt smiled sadly as tears formed in his eyes, but he quickly swiped them away.

"You know what you have to do."

Newt gave the thunderbird before Frank rose into the air. Newt threw up the vial of Swooping Evil poison, which the bird caught in his beak. Everyone watched as the big bird flew high into the sky. Rain, infused with the venom, began to pour down a moment later, and the wizards went around repairing the damaged buildings with magic while the rain wiped the No-Majs' memories.

Queenie hugged Jacob tightly, relieved that they could stay together.

A/N: Did you like it? More chapters hopefully coming pretty soon!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys! Here's chapter 2. Sorry it's not as long as the first. Enjoy and please R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter-related material.

Newt went back down into the station to where Tina and Credence were.

"Hi, Tina. Is Credence alright?"

Tina looked up with a small smile on her face. "He fell asleep. I think he's all worn out."

Newt smiled. "He trusts you," he said in wonderment. "That's good. I think it's going to take a long time for him to trust other people. I hope it will happen eventually. We will have to be careful with him, though."

Tina nodded. "Should I wake him? At least to get him back to the apartment?"

Newt nodded.

Suddenly, Tina dropped her gaze, seemingly unable to look at Newt.

"Tina, what's the matter?"

"He's been hurt so many times before," Tina said brokenly. "I'm scared to hurt him again."  
"Physically or emotionally?"  
"Both." Tina sounded close to tears.

"Tina, he trusts us. He fell asleep in your arms. If he could do that, it'll be impossible for us to hurt him emotionally. As for physically, well, we would never, ever hurt him intentionally."

Tina nodded resolutely, her 'career girl' image returning. Then she shook Credence gently. "Credence, dearest? Wake up. It's time to go home."

Credence opened his eyes and almost immediately threw an arm over his face. "Please don't hurt me," came his frightened voice, muffled slightly by his arm.

Tina looked at Newt, obviously distressed that Credence was afraid of getting hurt. Newt, too, was upset by this, but he kept his emotions under control and spoke gently to the frightened boy.

"Credence? It's just us. Tina and Newt. Remember? We're not going to hurt you. Don't worry."

Newt's words had visibly calmed the boy, but he was still shaking, so Newt massaged his shoulders gently until he relaxed. Credence stopped shaking and his breathing slowed to a normal rate.

"You're doing wonderfully, Credence. I'm going to move your arm now, alright?" Newt gently moved Credence's arm away from his face. "There we are," he said cheerfully. "Are you alright now?"

Credence gave a slight nod and Newt smiled.

"Good. We're going to go back to Tina's apartment now, okay? There will be two other people there, but they're good people. One of them is Queenie, TIna's sister, and the other is Jacob, our good friend. Is that alright?"

"Yes."

Newt smiled broadly. Credence had spoken! This was huge progress.

Newt helped Tina and Credence up, and then, so as not to frighten Credence, they walked instead of Apparating back to the Goldsteins' apartment.

A/N: Hope you guys liked it! Constructive criticism is welcome!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I am so sorry for the long wait! Between a little bit of writer's block and real life, most of this chapter wasn't even written until tonight. Thank you SO much to everyone who reviewed, favorited, or followed this story- I really appreciate it! I hope you like this chapter!

For the first day, Credence was completely silent. He nodded in thanks when he was offered food, a bath, pajamas, and a bed, but did not speak a word. Newt sighed as he thought about the young man. He knew it would take time for him to fully recover from all that had happened to him, but he couldn't help but wish it would happen faster.

Queenie came into the kitchen where Newt was sitting and waved her wand to put up a pot of coffee. Newt could feel her probing in his mind.

"You shouldn't worry about Credence so much, Newt," she said quietly, startling him out of his reverie. "I checked his mind before he went to sleep. He's happy here. He just needs time to get over everything that happened to him."

Newt nodded. "Fair enough. I just wish it would happen faster."

"I know, sweetie, but it's been less than twenty-four hours. You can't expect everything to change in a minute. These things take time."

Newt smiled. "Thanks, Queenie."

Tina walked in then. Queenie greeted her sister with a gentle smile as he she handed her a cup of coffee, which Tina accepted gratefully.

"Credence was awfully quiet tonight, wasn't he," Tina remarked as she sat beside Newt on the couch.

"We were just talking about that," Queenie told her sister. "I wouldn't worry just yet."

Tina nodded her agreement.

"I think I'm going to take him into the case tomorrow if he's up to it," Newt said, voicing a thought he had had since returning to the apartment with Credence.

"I think he'd like that," Tina said. "He looks up to you, you know."

Newt reddened slightly, looking away from the sisters so they wouldn't see his embarrassment. "I don't think _anyone_ looks up to me," he said quietly. "I'd be more inclined to think Credence looks up to you, Tina."

Tina put a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder. "First of all, Newt, Credence _does_ look up to you. I've seen the admiration in his eyes. And second of all, Credence isn't the only one. I look up to you, too. Newt, your brother isn't the only hero."  
"Thank you, Tina," Newt said, taking her hand in his. "That means a lot."

The two smiled at each other, and Queenie took that moment to slip out of the room. Before either knew what was happening, Tina was leaning against Newt with his arms wrapped around her. She slowly drifted off to sleep, feeling safe and comfortable in Newt's arms.

* * *

Newt shook Tina awake the next morning as Queenie prepared breakfast. Jacob and Credence were already at the table, and Newt and Tina joined them quickly. The plates of food floated magically to the table and everyone began to eat.

"Credence?" Newt asked the boy between bites.

Credence looked up from his plate.

"Would you like to help me with my magical creatures? They're not dangerous."

"I'd like that," Credence said quietly. "Thank you."

After breakfast, Newt, followed by Credence, descended into the case. Moving slowly and speaking gently, so as not to startle Credence, Newt showed the boy everything there was to know about taking care of the creatures on a daily basis. Credence was also able to play with the creatures. He quickly chose Dougal the Demiguise as his favorite, with Pickett a close second. Newt taught him all about the different creatures, including their names, magical powers, and preferences. Credence seemed to glow in the new environment as he soaked in all that he was being taught. When the feeding had been finished, Tina, Queenie, and Jacob came down into the case, and the five of them sat on Frank's now-vacated rock, enjoying the companionable silence. All too soon, they had to leave the case again, as Queenie insisted on serving a proper lunch.

Newt could see Credence's hesitancy to leave the case and smiled.

"We'll come back soon," he promised the boy, "and I would love for you to help me again."

At this Credence grinned, his first smile since he had arrived. Newt smiled back.

A/N: Was it okay? Constructive criticism is welcome!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Here's chapter 4! I'm so sorry for the long wait. Hope you enjoy!

The next day at breakfast, Credence looked up from his meal. "Mr. Scamander?"

"Yes, Credence? And please, call me Newt."

"Alright...Newt?" Credence tried tentatively.

Newt nodded for the boy to continue.

"Would it be alright with you…if I came down to the case with you again?"

"Of course, Credence. You didn't even have to ask."

Credence smiled in thanks.

After breakfast, Newt and Credence went down into the case.

Newt began preparing the beasts' feed. He turned suddenly, his eyes twinkling at Credence.

"Y'know, Pickett was so busy walking on you yesterday that you didn't get to be properly acquainted with the others. I want to get you properly introduced to everyone. Shall we?"

Credence nodded eagerly, and, picking up the bucket Newt had just filled with meat, he followed the older man out of the little shack.

They went to the mooncalves first. Newt, after naming each one to Credence, pressed some of their feeding pellets into his hands and left him to his own devices. Credence stood in front of the little creatures for a moment, unsure of what to do. Soon, however, the mooncalves began yelping for food, having smelled it nearby. Credence giggled and began throwing the pellets in the air, watching the big-eyed beasts catch them in their mouths. Half an hour later, Newt came up behind Credence and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder just as the boy threw the last pellet in the air.

"You've been here for quite a while. Would you like to meet somebody else?"

At Credence's eager nod, Newt grinned and led the way to the Occamys. He showed the boy how to pick up and feed them, warned him not to pet them, and then walked away.

Credence lifted each of the beautiful blue creatures individually, feeding them slowly. They took an immediate liking to him, rubbing themselves against his arm and making purring sounds. All too soon, each was fed. Credence went to find Newt after bidding the snakelike creatures goodbye.

Newt was standing in a habitat very unlike the others, looking up at a big empty rock. He heard Credence come up beside him.

"I really should change this habitat around, get someone else to fill the space," Newt said quietly. He wiped suddenly and furiously at his eyes. "No one could ever replace Frank, though," he whispered. "No one."

"Who's Frank?" Credence asked curiously.

"Frank is a thunderbird. He can make rain by flapping his wings, and he was the sweetest beast I ever took care of. Unfortunately, Madam Picquery had use to make of his rain-making powers, so I had to let him go. He's flying back to his original home in Arizona now. I just hope he makes it alright."

"He will," Credence said. "I'm sure he's like a homing pigeon. He'll always know how to get back home."

Newt smiled at Credence in thanks. "I'm sure you're right."

"Come on," he added quickly. "We have a bunch more hungry beasts to feed. And we have to move a little faster now, because pretty soon Queenie will want to feed us."

Credence giggled and followed Newt, helping as much as he could. They fed the Niffler, who Newt joked could live on just his treasures for food, Dougal the Demiguise, who materialized when he saw food coming, and checked that the Bowtruckles had enough wood lice to tide them over. They did, but, Pickett being Pickett, he insisted on staying on Newt's shoulder, so Credence fed him from there instead, laughing at him the whole time.

Newt smiled, happy that Credence was happy at last.

•••

Newt and Credence spent the majority of the next few days in the case, getting to know each other. The time that Newt did not spend in the case was spent with Tina. All too soon, it was time for Newt to return to London. The apartment had a somber mood that day as Newt gathered his things and checked, with Credence's help, to make sure his creatures were comfortable for the long boat journey.

"Hey, Credence?" Newt called casually as they worked.

"Yeah?"

"You know, I've really enjoyed having an assistant since you've come to us. I was wondering if maybe you'd like to stay on as my assistant when I go back to London. How would you feel about that?"

Credence didn't respond verbally, instead running over to Newt and hugging him tightly.

Newt laughed as he hugged the boy in return. "I'm going to take that as a yes."

Credence released Newt, eyes shining, and nodded. "I'd be honored to be your assistant."

"Thank you, Credence. I appreciate that. Go on and get your things packed. We're leaving soon."

Credence grinned and dashed out of the case to ready his things.

•••

Newt, Tina, Credence, Jacob, and Queenie stood at the dock, watching the ship come in.

"Well, I suppose this is where we leave you," Newt said, turning to his friends.

Tina smiled sadly as she reached out to hug Credence tightly for a moment. Newt hugged Queenie and gave Jacob a clap on the back. Then he turned to Tina.

"I'll miss you, Porpentina," he said quietly.

Tina pretended to aim a slap at him. "I told you not to call me that. C'mere, stupid." She reached out, putting her hands on either side of his face, and kissed him gently. "I love you," she whispered. "Come back soon."

Newt gazed into her eyes. "I love you, too. And I will."

The ship's whistle sounded, letting them know that it was time to board.

"We'll come back soon!" Newt called, waving, as he and Credence made their way towards the ship. They boarded the ship and stood on the deck at the rail, waving to their friends until they were out of sight.

THE END

A/N: I hope you liked my little story! I'm not sure yet if I'll do a sequel or not. I'll have to see. Either way, I hope you enjoyed! Reviews as well as constructive criticism are welcome!


End file.
